Bulletproof Love
by Bedlight-For-Blue-Eyes
Summary: After a messy break up, Sasuke Uchiha, a now famous model, is determined to move on with his career, that is until his ex-lover and rising rock star Naruto Uzumaki returns to Konoha after a year of absence with a new album and a song that delves too far into Sasuke's past. Can Sasuke truly move on or is there such a thing as Bulletproof Love? AU, NaruSasu


**Bulletproof Love**

**Chapter One**

**A/N:** So I know I really shouldn't be uploading a new story right now, what with Bite Marks having not been updated in like a year and A Little Less Sixteen Candles coming to its six month mark buuuuuuuut yeah I have awful writers block and this magical creature was just suddenly born so yeah. Introducing Bulletproof Love, yes another song name as my title, but this is basically my favorite song from my favorite band, (so go check it out). So a few important matters in this fic 1) its NaruSasu, that's my current obsession deal with it, 2) Its AU, how unusual coming from me *insert sarcasm here * 3) this is the longest first chapter I've ever written, 10,000 words um yeah. So I can promise you chapters probably won't be this long in the future (or maybe they will be who the hell knows) but I HAD to get all of this in in my first chapter it was vital. So yeah I hope you enjoy and if you do don't forget to review it motives me to write more and write faster, and I'm sorry about A Little Less Sixteen Candles I'm honest to God trying but chapter three hates me and I hate it so yeah. R&R Read and Review, let me know what you think nay or yay?

**Warnings:** M (Why? Keep reading and you'll find out ;P), swearing, yaoi (Don't like then fuck off, it's simple), OOCness (I hope I'm getting better)

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters *sigh * nor do I own the Pierce the Veil song Bulletproof Love however I do own PTV's album that this song comes off and I do own my very own Naruto pillow with Naruto in nine-tails fox onesie on one side and Gaara in a Panda onesie on the other, ohhhh I love my pillow!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the radio in the car hoping that somehow it would spontaneously burst into flames cutting off the god-awful station Kakashi Hatake his oh-so-wonderful driver, currently had playing as 'background noise'. The broody man had not woken up in a good mood, if it could be argued that Sasuke actually had a good mood, and upon entering the car that was destined to drive him to his latest shoot caught an earful of said 'background noise'.

"I dislike background noise," Sasuke had objected in response to the station that was apparently broadcasting music. Kakashi however had merely brushed off the comment with a simple, "my car, my rules," which prompted a reminder of how Kakashi's job paid for his car and how Sasuke controlled his job thus by default controlling his car and the radio station played in his car, a reminder that went on ignored by the cocky white haired male, much to the Uchiha's dismay.

Leaving the horrid contraption still playing the awful station that seemed to take pride in apparently broadcasting the "hottest bands worldwide," a statement in which Sasuke highly doubted was true. Boy bands, rock stars, punks, bad-boys whatever they were called were certainly not hot. They were irresponsible and immature alcoholics, who were addicted to sex, and were too lazy to get a 'real-job' like the rest of the civilized world.

Definitely not something to be praised.

The young male truly had developed a grudge for the entire genre over the past year. After his headline-making break-up with rising rock star, Naruto Uzumaki, the slender, pale, raven-haired model had grown to have a venomous relationship with any sound that resembled electric guitar rifts and drumbeats.

Saying that the break up had been messy was an understatement, messy just didn't do the whole affair justice, truly no thesaurus in the world could provide a better word for the self-induced hell the parting of Konoha's two finest rising stars.

After the multiple legal matters were settled and all rights to property, profits and such had been finialised, Naruto and his band, The Sages, suddenly moved overseas. His management team stating it was for collaboration on a new album.

Several months after the affair had calmed down the raven continued on with his own career. Sasuke blossomed in the modeling industry over the past year. Contracts were offered up to him left, right and center. He branched into many other fields of modeling, including hair, underwear and even a few televised commercials for product promotion.

However in all this time Naruto and his band had gone completely unheard off. No news from the band had come up in the past year, no media attention not even any paparazzi had managed to catch the band on camera. Sasuke had no issue with this Naruto had dropped off the face of the earth and completely out of his life.

"What rubbish," Sasuke mumbled, his tolerance having peaked, moving to turn the station off, he didn't care what Kakashi thought the older male would just have to accept that leaving it on would create an unhappy Uchiha and an unhappy Uchiha meant a bad photo shoot and a bad photo shoot meant Itachi would be on Kakashi's case, and that truly was a fate worse then death.

As the raven's fingers brushed the power switch he froze. "And now our exclusive interview with local Konohagakure band, The Sages, on their latest album, how are you all feeling today boys?" The broadcasters cheerful voice asked.

A mumble of "goods" and "fine thanks" could be heard in reply.

"This new album of yours, excellent if I may add, I've got it on repeat in my car, I think you guys could agree has shot you to international fame, how was your time overseas?"

"The album is our best so far," Sasuke recognised the voice as Kiba Inuzuka, the band's lead guitarist. He recalled the scruffy brunette never particularly being fond of him. He had always been loud and obnoxious, the raven noted him as having no brain to mouth filter, always just saying what he wanted when he wanted.

He had always been a rough soul, his brown hair was messily cut into short spikes that the model honestly believe had never been brushed. His skin was of a deep tan complexion that complimented his dark brown eyes that always appeared to have a wild looks to them.

The most unusual feature on Kiba however were the two red triangles that were tattooed on either cheek on his face, the consequence of a wild night, a decision highly influenced by alcohol and God knew what else.

"It really hit it off overseas, it was written and recorded there after we went on break last year, so we released it there first and man, did they fuc-"

"Kiba you idiot, don't swear on live primetime radio," a lazier more relaxed voice pitched in.

Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke recalled, the bands base guitar player. Sasuke had never particularly had an issue with Shikamaru, he was generally quiet, much preferring sleep over parties. Despite his less outgoing personality Shikamaru still looked the part.

His brown hair was long and often tied in a spiked ponytail atop his head. Whilst he lacked any strange facial tattoos the man had had a thing for piercings, having both lobes done, his tragus, bellybutton and a dermal piercing behind his neck.

"They can edit it out!" Kiba retaliated.

"Uh no we can't we are actually live," the host laughed nervously

"Oh shit! Sorry man!" The guitarist exclaimed merely earning a number of sighs from the other band members. Kiba was still an idiot Sasuke noted not that it was surprising to the raven considering he had probably drunk away all of his functional brain cells.

"Well," coughed the host awkwardly, "So how do you boys feel to finally be back home in Konoha?"

"It's great, going overseas was great too, but nothing can beat home, all our friends and family are here," the voice was deep and rough, at first Sasuke didn't recognize it, he knew there were four band members but he couldn't recall the voice of this one.

"Our original fans are here too!"

It had a familiar ring to it but it just wasn't the same.

"Oh and the food! Nothing beats Konoha's food! Oh the barbeque pork! Ichiraku's ramen! Even the local brand of Potato chips!"

Choji Akimichi Sasuke noted, even if the bands drummer's voice had changed, obviously becoming deeper and more rash, his love for food gave him away. He had always been of a larger build then his fellow band mates, mainly due to the fact that he was always eating something.

Sasuke hadn't particularly known Choji well, during his involvement with the band, but he did recall that the man had the highest alcohol tolerance of any of the band members, and perhaps any human, if he was human. Really after the amount of unhealthy food and booze he congested that drummer should have had a heart attack by now, but alas he was still going strong.

He had spiked light brown-gingerish hair and caring brown eyes. Alike Kiba, Choji had facial tattoo's, two red swirls on either cheek. Sasuke didn't know why or how they got there but he assumed that it had been on the same night Kiba had received his.

Choji continued on with his rant about the amazing food in Konoha when the radio host coughed awkwardly causing the other to stop. "Ok then," the man forced a laugh. "So I'm not sure how you guys feel about it, but Bulletproof Love has certainly sparked the attention of the press and the fans, Naruto any words on the rumors is the song based off your infamous break up?"

Sasuke felt his heart lurch in his chest, a pause, then _his _voice graced his ears for the first time in months.

"There is some truth to the rumors, I write my music off my emotions, experiences, you know that's why its so good, haha, its got truth to it".

Kakashi glanced over at the young raven-haired boy seated besides him, paused mid-motion, a mix of unreadable emotions covering his features. Sasuke's eyes stared at the circular power switch on the radio as Naruto Uzumaki, his ex-lover, happily laughed and joked with the host.

The raven could practically feel the warmth of the man's skin, he could see the glow in his large, dopey grin. Naruto Uzumaki, The Sages lead singer, the man desired by so many thousands of people, the man Sasuke despised more than any other human. If Naruto had ever abandoned music he'd always have a career in modeling the raven had no doubts.

The man was beautiful.

Natural golden blond hair sat atop his head in a messy spiked cut. It resembled Kiba's hair though less wild and unmaintained and more purposely loosely styled. His skin had a rich sun-kissed light tanned look to it that stretched taught over lightly toned muscles. His entire being completed with his two stunningly coloured azure blue eyes.

The blonde had no strange piercings or facial tattoos, just a mere red swirl that surrounded his bellybutton. The only unusual aspect of Naruto was the three distinct whisker-like scratch marks that ran down either cheek on his face.

Naruto had never been Sasuke's 'type of person'. He was loud and crude, invasive and self-assured. He had no confidence issues and was well out-spoken, also containing no brain-to-mouth filter. But somehow despite this Sasuke had gotten caught up with him and endured him for an entire year. Now that the raven looked back on it, he honestly didn't know how he hadn't driven himself mad.

"Well there it is folks, how about you guys give 'Bulletproof Love' a listen for yourselves and decide, more of our exclusive with The Sages still to come!"

The hosts voice snapped Sasuke from his daze, slowly it drowned out and the sound of guitar riffs filled the car. Then his voice, Sasuke could never get that smooth, calming voice out of his head. He thought he would be rid of it for good once Naruto left Konoha but here it was again, playing on his radio the lyrics of a dead memory.

"_I breathe you in with smoke, in the backyard light, backyard light," _the echo of Kiba's backing vocals stirred an image from the depths of his mind. The messy backyard with its faded brown metal fence, and dying grass.

The sound of the ocean, only a mere five-minute walk away, the sun was setting casting a long red-orange glow across all it touched. Cigarette smoke hung in the air, mixing with the sent of alcohol and the long forgotten blonde's breath.

"_We use to laugh until we choked into the wasted night, wasted night." _The wasted night, how appropriate, he spent many a night wasted with Naruto and his band. Being with the blonde seemed to include a higher risk of kidney failure due to the consistent state of drunken stupor he had adopted.

The raven stumbled through the yard, a beer in one hand, the other desperately reaching out for a support object. Naruto laughed, muttering something about proper little models not being able to handle their drink and cutting him off. The raven merely replied with a slurred statement about alcoholic band members forcing bad habits upon him.

"_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, sleep alone. So darling don't, don't wake me up cause' my thrill is gone, say I'm wrong!" _Darling. It was condescending, darling. He had only ever called him that when he was trying to piss him off, darling. Whenever they fought Naruto would snap at him always adding that sickening darling to the end of his sentence.

Throughout the final months of their relationship he had always called him darling, a deep sting to word. He was always darling, the word accompanied by a deep glare. Sasuke hated that word, hated anyone calling him darling.

"_In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone, yeah!"_ The sun dropped behind the clouds; the red horizon covered them as the blonde pressed his lips to his. The memory of them, their soft yet chapped feel, the way they cause electricity to bolt up his spine. Sasuke snapped, the memory of those soft lips caressing his own, the bolt of electricity and a long suppressed feeling of longing for more, his finger painfully hit the off button on the radio.

"Pft apparently _that's _music nowadays, how pathetic," the Uchiha snapped earning him a concerned look from Kakashi. Sasuke just ignored him, knowing that he shouldn't have said anything about the song. Slowly he leaned back into the comfort of the leather seat.

He fixed his attention on the passing buildings of the city outside of the car, trying to keep his mind from wandering back to the memories of the blond-haired man whom he had heard on the radio merely moments ago.

It had been an entire year and a half since the break-up, Sasuke had settled well into his career, he had settled well into life without Naruto Uzumaki. He was content with how life was that was until the recent released of The Sages second studio album. Sasuke was hoping the album would be a dud, the band would be dropped from its record label and Naruto Uzumaki would go back to the life he had come from, one that didn't involve publicity.

But no the album had been a hit on both national and international charts, especially one song.

Fucking Bulletproof Love.

The rumors had been started by some idiot with access to the Internet and too much time on their hands, and now every newspaper within Konoha and the rest of the world had the issue up for debate, was the song written about Sasuke?

The raven hated the song, hated it with the utmost passion.

Naruto had taken a direct jab at him with the song, it wasn't fiction, describing every little detail of their adventure to Kiba's beach house. The scene was set perfectly through its lyrics, every sight and smell rekindled in the ravens mind. Yes the song was about him, more than anyone could understand. The raven would hate to imagine what the press would say if they ever caught wind of the true events behind the song, it was such a disaster.

"Fucking moron," Sasuke muttered under his breath as the car pulled into the underground garage of the building his shoot was in.

The song had pissed him off and now he was in an even worse mood then originally, he had told Kakashi that his 'background noise' was a bad idea. The raven sighed as his door was opened, a mean greeted him, smiling and cheerful, the raven gave him a look that could freeze hell over as he passed him, sighing he walked inside the building knowing all too well that today was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Sasuke could feel his anger peaking as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Besides him a woman lightly dusted his cheeks with powder, behind him another took a bottle of hairspray to his sleek, black hair, styling it in his traditional spikes. Cold onyx eyes starred back at him from the mirror, before a magazine was dropped into his lap.

Sasuke peered up the fool who dare treat him with such disrespect, already knowing well enough that only two people in this life would even try such a thing one being Kakashi, and the other Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and manager.

The tall man smirked down at him, "I know you're obsessed with your own reflection, otouto, but go ahead and look at page six, it might interest you," the eldest Uchiha stated, his voice cool and calm as usual.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the man standing before him. Elegantly dressed in a deep purple long sleeve button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top buttons undone, partnered with a pair of black dress pants which hugged his thighs and black formal shoes, the man looked casual yet smart, his long black hair tied back in a low ponytail save the two bangs which fell down to frame his v-shaped face.

Itachi alike Sasuke was slender, tall and pale, his complexion composed of ivory coloured skin. His eyes were the same onyx colour that his younger brothers held, however they were far more feminine complemented by thick lashes. Itachi's hair was a light colour in contrast to Sasuke's, missing the raven tinge, it was also longer finishing just below his shoulders, constantly tied back in a low pony tail with two shorter bangs left out to frame his face. His distinguishing feature were the two deep lines that sat etched into his face, running from the bottom of his eye to the lower part of his cheeks. They gave him a far more mature look in contrast to his younger brother and distinguished the two greatly.

Sasuke opened the magazine up to given page his eyes befalling the image of an all too familiar blonde. He closed it roughly.

"Why are you showing me this Itachi?" he snapped. "Don't waste my time with this shit," he handed the magazine back to his older brother.

Itachi raised his eyebrows in interest, "I just wanted to inform you that he's back," the elder paused "unless you already know?" he inquired harmlessly.

He was digging, Sasuke knew he was digging, Itachi was _always_ digging.

"I happened to overhear an interview of his on the radio this morning," the younger replied, getting up from his seat affront the mirror, the two women stopped fussing of his appearance, a new one appearing handing him a sleek navy suit jacket and began to tie a light blue silk tie around his neck. Sasuke slipped into the jacket, it framed his body perfectly, embodying the 'young, rich and famous' look he was trying to sell today at the shoot.

"So I see, have you heard the album yet?" Itachi asked looking his younger brother up and down, giving a final nod of approval to the woman who had tightened his tie, and was now straightening out the suit.

"No, why should I waste my time with such rubbish," Sasuke retorted venom lacing his words.

Itachi shrugged, turning to leave the room, "you should at least listen to that one he wrote about you, uh what was it now…"

"Bulletproof Love," Sasuke stated before he could realize what he had said.

"Ah yes that's the one!" Itachi smirked "yes that song…does contain quiet…controversial material, imagine what the press would say if he disclosed the events of that little weekend away at Kiba's beach house hmmm," and with that Itachi left the room, leaving Sasuke to stare at the spot he had previously occupied and the weight of his words hanging in the air.

It had never occurred to him that Naruto might disclose the true events behind the lyrics of the song. Yes Sasuke had denied all acclimations that the song was based off of his and Naruto's relationship, but would the blonde follow suit leaving the world to only wonder what really happened behind the lyrics?

Sasuke clenched his fist at his side, the break up had never been a problem while the blonde was overseas. The press had left him alone after the story went dead, even before the blonde had left he was too emotionally distressed to really divulge any confidential information about the events of their relationship. But now he was back with his new album and this God-forsaken song that raised far too many questions. Naruto didn't owe Sasuke any favors, he could happily discuss their relationship in one of the many interviews he had scheduled for the right price, after all he was a rock star, selling your dignity was in the job description.

Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples, he was not in the mood for this shit today. He knew that he would have to face the blonde to assure that no messy details of their relationship were revealed. He knew he had to make a deal with Naruto, after all some of the things he had done could easily ruin his career.

"Mr. Uchiha," a woman called from the doorway.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The shoot begins in five," she replied turning and walking away.

Sasuke looked himself up and down once more, approving of the sleek suit he currently wore. He walked towards the door, towards the shoot with a look of determination plastered across his face. He would not let some stupid summer romance ruin his career.

* * *

"And we're offline! Great job guys!" the producer of the radio station walked into the small grey room a large grin lighting up his face.

"Interviews are such a drag," Shikamaru groaned leaning back in his chair removing the headphones from his head.

"Completely agree Shikamaru, and they always make me hungry," Choji nodded, his stomach grumbled loudly in agreement.

"We have refreshments waiting for you in the staff room, I really appreciate you coming on today to do this interview guys!" the producer cheered happily. "The new album is just amazing! But in all honesty now that we're no longer on air, is that song really about you're ex Naruto?"

The blonde stretched out in his chair, yawning before answering. "That's none of your business," he replied gathering his jacket, he turned to leave.

The producer laughed awkwardly "ah of course, it was just a question, ha ha".

"Where are you going Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm beat after that 22 hour flight and then all the hype from our album release, I'm going back to the hotel to sleep," the blonde replied. "Adios amigos, I'll see you guys later tonight," with a final wave over his shoulder the blonde left the studio and headed towards the exit of the building.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru, "he's been acting weird ever since we got back to Konoha, what do you think is up with him?"

The two stood staring at the spot their normally boisterous blond haired lead had occupied merely moments beforehand.

"You don't think it's because of _him_ do you?" Kiba muttered under his breathe.

"Actually Kiba, I think everything up to this point is because of him," Shikamaru replied.

* * *

The shoot had gone well, it always did, Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was a professional and damn good at his job. Despite his earlier anger he willed himself to calm to pull off his 'sophisticated' modeling look. The shoot had acted as a distraction and his earlier thoughts of Naruto were gone from his head. He walked back to his car with his brother and Kakashi in toe.

"I've scheduled a guest appearance from you tonight at the Sarutobi's fundraiser," Itachi stated closely following behind his younger brother.

"Why?" the raven sighed, "I dislike fundraiser's you know that, all they ever are are old people standing around drinking".

"You'll be modeling a donated piece that will be going to auction, they will sell higher if they are on your body Sasuke you know that as well as me, besides their original model dropped out last minute, apparently he gained weight and wen up a dress size, the clothes looked awful".

Sasuke groaned.

"Now, now Otouto, just think of all the money you could raise that will go into refurbishing the orphanage, besides it will look good in the press doing some charity work," the elder smirked.

Ulterior motives, Itachi always had one and this fundraiser wasn't about the orphans, no it was about Sasuke's image.

The trio reached the car, Kakashi opened up the passenger side door for Sasuke then moved around to the drivers side. Itachi casually placed his arm across the doorframe preventing his younger brother from entering the car.

"Don't be a child otouto, think of the influence the Sarutobi's hold over this city, Hiruzen is a very influential council member, he is also highly involved in charity work around the city. Your time sacrifice and the profits you will raise for the orphanage is bound to get you talked about, hopefully by Hiruzen himself, remember Sasuke, it's all about image".

Itachi removed his arm allowing Sasuke to slide into the passengers side seat.

"Fine, I'll do it but I will be drinking, I need a drink after all the shit that's happened today," the younger grumbled.

"Very well then, I'll be around at five the function starts at seven," and with that Itachi closed the car door, spun on his heel and walked back towards the building leaving his younger brother to sigh and watch his retreating back.

Itachi smirked to himself as he looked through the automatic planner on his phone, he hoped that Sasuke would still be sober enough to control himself when he discovered the small detail that Itachi _accidentally_ forgot to mention about the fundraiser.

* * *

As the sun set over city of Konohagakure a vast line of expensive cars and limousines pulled into the entrance circle of the Sarubtobi mansion.

Lights illuminated the front of the house and its expensive gardens. A long red, velvet carpet ran from the edge of the entrance circle right up the front path and steps into the mansion. The whole event looked to be some kind of awards ceremony not a simple charity fundraiser. Television crews and reporters gathered around filming excitedly, hurriedly pulling Konoha's rich and famous aside for quick questioning.

Sasuke sighed glaring at his older brother who sat besides him in their sleek black limousine.

"I hate these things, it's just an excuse for people to flaunt their wealth and drink, no one really cares about the charity, it wouldn't surprise me if half of these people didn't know what charity they were even 'supporting'," the raven grumbled.

"Now, now Sasuke play nice, you are after all flaunting your wealth arriving in this car and in your brand new Giorgio Armani suit," Itachi coolly replied playfully tugging on one of his younger brothers bangs.

Sasuke waved him off running his fingers through the piece of hair. He shot a glare at his brother before turning away and pouting out the window, Itachi was right in what he had said, Sasuke hated it when Itachi was right.

Their car pulled up to the end of the red carpet and both readied to get out as the door was opened for them. Sasuke stepped out of the limousine first and was met with the violent flashing of lights from cameras. Reporter's and news crews shouted loudly at him, waving around microphones and tape recorders. Itachi stepped out of the car, seizing his brother's arm he began to guide Sasuke towards the door.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha!" a short man called reaching out for the shorter raven. "Can you please confirm the rumors about The Sage's new song, is it really about you?" Sasuke ignored the question and continued walking.

The man pushed through some other people and continued to walk besides the pair. "How will you react tonight to seeing Naruto again? Have you even spoken since you ended the relationship?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He spun around and grabbed the man intently.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Are the rumors about the song true?" the man replied slightly alarmed.

"No! About Naruto! Is he here tonight?" The man looked at him dumbly for a moment.

"Well yeah The Sages are one of the main performances," he replied blankly.

Itachi sighed mentally face palming, this was not how it was suppose to go down. Yes he knew he should have mentioned to Sasuke that Naruto and his band would be performing, he was honestly surprised Sasuke hadn't suspected it himself, after all the Hiruzen Sarutobi and Naruto had been close before the boy had moved overseas, but he knew his younger brother would be the temperamental little model that he was and refuse to come so in the best interest of Sasuke's career Itachi decided to withhold that small little detail, hoping that once they were inside he could just happily play off the 'oh look its Naruto fancy seeing him here' card.

Sasuke abruptly spun on his heel and began marching back towards the entrance circle of the mansion. Itachi saw his younger brother sharply turn and stomp away, he sent a glare that if only looks could kill would be deadly in the direction of the reporter and marched off after his younger brother, who as Itachi knew he would was having a said temperamental model moment, a TMM if you like.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called behind as he followed his seething little brother. "Sasuke," he said placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Sorry brother I think I've gained a dress size, obviously I can't model the clothes up for auction, or is that a lie too?"

Itachi shook his head, "you're acting like a child," he stated.

"Why would you put me into this situation!" Sasuke snapped spinning around to face his brother.

"You know you had to confront him sooner or later, trust me I am not doing this because I love to torture you-"

"Oh really?" Sasuke interjected sarcastically, knowing all too well that that was a lie, torturing Sasuke was top on his list of favorite pastime activities.

"I have ulterior motives to bringing you here tonight-"

"you _always_ have ulterior motives aniki!" Sasuke snapped "I don't want to have to deal with _him _and his shit tonight aniki, not in front of all these reporters".

"Sasuke if I could have prevented this from happening I would've but it can't be helped. I have written up a legal document for you to get him to sign, it will protect your assets and assure Uzumaki doesn't let leak any dirty secrets from your relationship, that's my main intention of bringing you here tonight, to organize a date with his manager so that it can be done," the older stated.

"Like a piece of paper will stop him," Sasuke growled, "he has no brain to mouth filter, especially when there's alcohol involved".

Itachi shook his head. "Please otouto, you're making a scene in front of the reporters, do you want to confirm the rumors yourself through your actions?"

The younger stared at his older brother for a moment. He was right, of course he was right, he was Itachi. Sasuke knew his actions must have looked suspicious and now their hushed conversation must look even more so.

Sasuke sighed, "why can't you just arrange this with his manager over the phone or by email why does it have to be face to face?"

"Ever since Uzumaki and his band left Konoha all communications to them ceased. It was beyond even my connections to communicate with them, I wasn't even sure if they were still officially 'together', after your breakup Uzumaki was so mentally and emotionally distraught that his bands 'break' was actually a rehab stint for alcohol and drug abuse. Everything was kept so quiet to help protect Naruto and to prevent any further distressed caused by probing media. Either way I haven't been able to contact his manager since then and I knew they would be appearing tonight, so we have to do this the old fashioned way, face to face," Itachi finished.

Sasuke was slightly shocked by Itachi's words, Naruto was in rehab?

He wasn't surprised, alcohol and drugs had certainly floated around the group a bit during his involvement with them but not to a point of abuse. Ever more so his abuse was because of emotional trauma. In the dying days of their relationship Naruto had been anything but emotionally distressed at losing Sasuke, he had been cruel and violent and truly expressed his utmost despise for the raven with every fiber of his being. Surely their split hadn't emotionally traumatized him.

"Ok fine lets go, but I refuse to go anywhere near him, you can sort out a date to get that signed with his manager," Sasuke stated. Itachi gave a small smile at his younger brother.

"Very well, are you done with your TMM?" the elder asked innocently.

Sasuke shot him a glare, "don't you dare say that again Itachi or I _will_ leave".

"Oh Sasuke, you're such a drama queen," the elder smiled securing an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, he waved at a camera as Sasuke put on his professional face and both brothers stood for a photo.

"Sometimes I really hate you," the raven muttered under his breath as the flash went off and the two continued on their way into the Sarutobi mansion.

* * *

Sasuke had barley been socializing for more than ten minuets when a woman lightly tapped him on the shoulder notifying him that he was required backstage to prepare for the fashion show.

The fundraising event was mainly held out side in the large, grand gardens of the Sarutobi mansion. Whilst guests were inside too all of the events including the fashion show, performances, auctions and so forth were conducted outside on a large professional multipurpose stage that had been set up exclusively for this event. Tables and chairs had been hired out and lined the grass and the sleek marble pavement of the large garden, it could easily seat over 300 people.

Inside the mansion media attention was significantly decreased with only specific papers and television stations allowed to cover the event, having strict guidelines to follow and crew limits.

The raven followed the woman backstage section of the stage, which was bustling with people, models, make-up artists, local designers, hairdressers and organisers, briskly walked through the collection of temporary dressing rooms, make-up benches and hair saloons.

"Hair and make-up first then you can get changed, we are scheduled for an eight o'clock start, you're in the first act," she said as she led him to a make-up bench.

"Kaoru, Ai, Sasuke Uchiha item number fifteen," she stated handing them a piece of paper.

Both people looked at him suspiciously then smiled.

"Don't worry we'll make this already delicious man look fab," the man, Kaoru Sasuke assumed, stated he began to on the raven's hair immediately.

Sasuke sat patently as the pair fussed over his hair and face, applying make-up and re-styling his hair. They chatted amongst themselves, giggling on occasion.

"All done love!" the woman, Ai, cheered happily clapping her hands.

"Hot," Kaoru commented, "I'll definitely be betting on you," he stated winking at the raven.

Sasuke peered at the finished product with disdain. A dark line of black eyeliner, not exceptionally heavily applied, now outlined his eyes it was noticeable and made his eyes stand out. His hair was messily styled, still in its traditional spiked style but his bangs were ruffled and graced the very top of his eyes. He didn't know whom the stylist nor the makeup artist was but he looked as though he had just woken up.

The same woman from before returned and directed him to a small makeshift dressing room where he was told his item would be waiting. Stepping inside the dressing room, the raven pulled the curtain closed behind him and turned to be met face to face with a white pair of Calvin Klein briefs.

Sasuke felt his irritation peak. Murder never appealed to him but for Itachi he would make an exception.

Sasuke poked his head out the dressing room.

"Excuse me," he called to a woman nearby, she came up to him straight away.

"Can you just double check that I'm modeling the right item?" he asked attempting to maintain his cool.

She quickly pulled out a list and asked for the item number. Sasuke poked his head back into the dressing room and read the number out to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha you're assigned to the white Calvin Klein briefs, that is correct?" He had been hoping for a mistake, an incorrect item placement, unfortunately not.

"Yes that's correct," Sasuke sighed, drawing his head back into his dressing room he began to undress, _completely _undress so as to put on his item. Sasuke wasn't self conscious he felt comfortable in his own skin, and he had modeled underwear before, many times, however he began to feel uncomfortable in the tight white briefs. The hung low on his hips and hugged every bulge and curve. As much as he tried to deny it he knew Naruto would be watching and after a year and half Sasuke felt uncomfortable at having his ex-lover scrutinize his body.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" came a quiet voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes," Sasuke answered back.

"You're on in five, are you ready?"

Sasuke looked himself over before answering, "Yes I'm coming out now".

He stepped out of the dressing room and immediately caught the attention of most of the room. The woman on the other side of his dressing room curtain began to blush at his state of dress or therefore lack of.

Sasuke internally groaned, fucking Itachi.

* * *

Naruto anxiously peered out of the curtain to the main stage again. "Dude would you calm down you're making me nervous," Kiba scolded whilst tightening the strings on his guitar.

"He's not nervous," Shikamaru noted from where he lazily leant against a large speaker. "It's because _he's_ here," the brunette smirked at the end of his statement.

"Aww shit, I totally forgot about the Uchiha," Kiba noted "maybe if you're lucky tonight Naruto you might get some ass".

The blond shot a glare towards his friend. "It's not that!" the blonde argued, "I just haven't played in front of my hometown in a while and I don't want to fuck up," he grumbled.

He stomped away from the curtain and began pacing in amidst the group. "Jesus Naruto stop pacing you're making me tired," Choji complained taking a swig from a bottle of beer.

Kiba placed his guitar on its stand and got up, he went over to a table and picked up a bottle, taking it back over to Naruto he pushed it against the others chest.

"Here!" he snapped, "have some it'll help you calm down".

Naruto stared down at the clear liquid inside. "Kiba you know I can't, not after-"

"Naruto, a tinnie, tiny, little bit won't hurt, just don't down this and a case of beer, now go have some," the brunette pushed the bottle back against his friends chest.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto replied, opening the bottle he took a quick swig of the liquid, it sent a deep burn through his throat he continued to swallow however when he heard Kiba yell, "hey that's enough! Piss off that my best bottle!"

Naruto pulled the bottle from his lips, grinning despite the painful burn in his throat and the clenching of his stomach threatening to dispel the substance just placed into it. He felt the alcohol instantly do its job, his limbs relaxed and brain began to clam.

"Fuck yes let's do this!"

* * *

Sasuke peered out the side curtain of the stage and looked around anxiously, his eyes scanned the crowd, so far, so good, no sign of Naruto.

"Ok people come on! Get in line! Get in line! We are on in sixty seconds!" A woman shouted, pushing the various female and male models into line. Of course Sasuke had been placed in the underwear section, knowing all too well that his Calvin Klein briefs would soon be getting sold for some ridiculous price.

"Ok we are on in five, four, three, two, one…"

The curtain to the stage was pulled back, bright lights flashed on and silver confetti exploded across the stage, music began to play and the first female model walked out in Victoria's Secret matching set of pink lace panties and a bra, both leaving little to the imagination.

More and more models went, whistles and ohh's and ahh's could be heard from the crowd and before he knew it Sasuke was at the front of the line. A woman stood besides him, she poked her head out of the curtain as another model walked back in.

"Ok go," she stated and Sasuke began to walk out onto the runway, the bright lights making it impossible to see any of the crowd. He had never particularly enjoyed catwalk modeling, he found it tiresome and overrated. He also found it invasive and preferred to model in a studio with only the photographers, Itachi and few others around him. Now over 300 sets of eyes were on him and he could tell they had seen him purely by some of the undignified squeals many females let out.

He found the end of the catwalk, posing by jutting a hip out and letting his arms hang lose to his body for a moment before sharply turning and walking back up the catwalk. He walked behind the curtain and relaxed settling into his place in the line again to walk out once more for a final show of his item then he could be rid of it and have a drink.

The line moved around once more before all the models stepped out onto the catwalk in unison. They all posed, displaying their items before again they all returned behind the curtain.

"Great job everyone, you can head back to your dressing rooms and get changed, leave your items in there and we will collect them, thank you! Oh and one last thing!" the woman shouted, "Enjoy the party!"

Sasuke merely shook his head and walked towards his dressing room, since when had charity turned into party?

* * *

Sasuke wondered through the crowd now redressed in his suit. The fashion show had commenced but his partaking in it had not, in another hour he would be required to redress in the Calvin Klein briefs and model them _while_ the auction occurred. His current objective however was to find his brother and then find a very, very deep hole to bury his body in.

Itachi was quickly found, he was Sasuke's brother after all and Sasuke knew the best place to look for him would be the bar.

"You looked oh so lovely on that stage Sasuke, perhaps you could audition for Victoria's Secret hmm?" Itachi smirked taking an eloquent sip from his vodka martini.

The raven glared at his manager. "You're an ass," he merely stated not letting the other get to him. "You could at least buy me a drink," the raven commented dryly.

"Oh I did you see but watching you work made me thirsty so I ended up drinking it myself," Itachi replied tipping the glass in Sasuke's direction earning a mere sigh from the raven. "Another," Itachi called to the bar tender pointing to his drink quickly the man walked away to prepare another.

Sasuke anxiously looked around him scanning the crowd for the obnoxious tuff of blond hair he knew too well.

"You know he might not be coming," Itachi noted, taking another delicate sip of his martini.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke replied as the bartender handed him his own drink.

"Of course not," Itachi replied sarcastically, he turned his head to the crowd and looked around curiously. "Oh there's Uzumaki," he noted in a bland tone.

Sasuke's head spun around to the direction his brother was looking, his eyes frantically searching the crowd. "Yes and you had no idea what I was talking about," Itachi mumbled dryly.

Sasuke shot another deep glare at his brother, who merely gestured to his empty glass and focused his efforts in calling the bartender back over. Sasuke returned to his scanning of the crowd when lights appeared on the stage. Instantly the squealing of girls could be heard as many rushed to the front of the stage. News camera's pointed their attention to the stage.

"Are you ready to part Konoha?" an unknown voice called, it was answered with cheering and screaming. "Please welcome Konoha's finest, The Sages!"

The curtain was pulled back, bright stage lights illuminated the area leaving four silhouettes on stage. Guitar rifts started and then came Naruto's voice silencing and drawing all attention as it always had.

"_I breath you in with smoke in the backyard lights, backyard lights," _Kiba's backing vocals echoed the last line, the band members were still only silhouettes illuminated by the light, at that moment Naruto demanded any and all attention with just his voice and the continuous rift from the guitar playing over and over.

"_We use to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights, wasted nights," _Sasuke quickly tipped the remnants of his drink into his mouth, ordering another, he dropped his eyes from the stage but found them wondering back up on their own accord.

"_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, sleep alone, so darling, don't, don't wake me up cause my thrill is gone, say I'm wrong!" _Kiba's high-pitched note cried out into the emptiness that was now the Sarutobi's garden, Sasuke quickly downed his fresh drink.

"_In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone, yeah," _The final note was stretched the lights on the stage slowly rising up along the four band members. The rift of Kiba's guitar changed, Choji raised the drumsticks above his head before all in unison the rhythm of the music changed in a sudden moment and the bright lights on the stage flashed off and then on at a lower brightness revealing the four band members standing there.

Naruto was grinning like a madman, the crowd cheered and many females squealed. The blond walked over to the edge of the stage, a jump in his step he reached out to the girls standing there before the guardrail causing more squeals of delight.

The blond continued to sing, _"and you've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me, you and me," _Kiba's backing vocals repeated all of Naruto's final words as he stood to the left of the stage playing his guitar.

"_Will never leave my lips again, under the blinding rain, blinding rain. I wanna' hold your hand so tight, I'm gonna' break my wrist, break my wrist, and when the vultures sing along I'm gonna' join right in," _The blonde moved to the right side of the stage again reaching out to the women gathered there.

"_I'll sing along, oh," _he stood up and moved back towards the middle of the stage while Kiba's backing vocals echoed. _"cause' I don't know any other song, I'll sing along, cause I'm barely hanging on, no I'm barely hanging on, by the time your hearing this I'll already be gone,_" Naruto stood straight facing the crowd his eyes sorting through them.

"_And now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon," _his eyes stop searching, they stopped right on Sasuke and the raven felt the heat of Naruto gaze upon him. The first time they had seen one another since the breakup. Sasuke tore his eyes from the blond, back down to the bar, back to his empty glass.

"_This isn't fair!" _Naruto cried closing his eyes.

"_Don't you try to blame this on me," _Sasuke pursed his lips, he looked up again, the blond had opened his eyes once more and was staring at him again.

"_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me". _Sasuke felt his entire being heat up, he hated this song, he hated it! It was written about him, it was aimed at him, he hated it more then anything.

"Mr. Uchiha?" a woman inquired.

"What!?" the raven asked angrily turning to her.

She looked taken aback for a moment.

The raven shook his head and recomposed himself, "what can I do for you?" he asked in a more civilized manner.

"Umm," the woman mumbled, "you're required backstage for the auction," she mumbled timidly.

Sasuke got up, "ok," he replied leaving the woman standing next to the bar and making his way backstage.

The woman merely looked at the raven's retreating back and then over to the stage where the band was playing her eyes befalling Naruto who was walking around the stage again whilst singing. She pulled the clipboard close to her chest and moved backstage.

* * *

The band had finished playing as Sasuke had the final touches done to his make-up and hair. He had already gotten into the briefs he modeled before and he readied himself in line with the other models to walk out onto the stage again.

"Now its time for the auction!" and announcers voice called. "All items that are being auctioned tonight are what you have previously seen modeled by our lovely Konohagakure models, some are international brands and others local designers, all however have been donated to this wonderful cause with all proceeds going to the refurbishing of the city orphanage! Now let's bring out our items!"

The first few items went through quickly most earning a few hundred to maybe a thousand or two Ryo**(1)**. One item, a sexy black corset complete with lacy panties and stockings reached 13,590 ryo, however it was modeled by a more well known attractive female model. Finally Sasuke's item was called out, he walked confidently across the stage and paused next the man who was running the auction.

"Here we have the Calvin Klein briefs, modeled by Sasuke Uchiha, now lets see, which one of you lovely ladies would like to start the bidding?"

Several women began to shout out prices, Sasuke just heard the price go up and up, he knew his item would sell for a high price.

"Is 20,000 ryo the highest I have?" the auctioneer called. "20,000 really ladies? Look at him do you really think he's only worth 20,000?!"

"I'll pay 50,000, if I get him as well!" a voice shouted causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Fuck," Sasuke mumbled.

Walking across the stage was Naruto. Instantly Sasuke glared at the blonde, who the fuck did he think he was interrupting the auction like this?

"So Mr. Auctioneer guy, whadda' say 50,000 for the briefs and the Uchiha?" the blond smirked.

The crowd was awkwardly silent all eyes on the auctioneer.

"Ah I tell you what Naruto, I'll take 50,000 for the briefs and you can discuss with the model his individual price".

No one was going to rival Naruto's bid, even if they did have the money for it, no one in their right mind dared to get stuck in the awkward situation currently unfolding on stage.

The auctioneer quickly deemed the item as sold and Sasuke hurriedly made his way offstage and back to his dressing room, not even wanting to see if the blonde had followed. He quickly slipped his suit back on and left the backstage area as quickly as possible.

Sasuke's eyes darted around, he was desperately trying to find Itachi so he could demand they leave, instead he caught sight of a familiar tuff of blond hair. Sasuke darted into a nearby portable bathroom, it had multiple stalls and several sinks with mirrors. The bathroom was empty, Sasuke wondered over to one of the sinks and splashed some water on his face. This was too stressful. The raven knew he had drunk too much his head was spinning and he had begun to feel unwell.

The door to the bathroom opened as another walked in, he hoped to God it wasn't one of he many media members invited to cover the fundraiser. When he didn't hear a stall door close he concluded it was a media representative who was just waiting to catch the famous 'Sasuke Uchiha' out drunk. The raven turned the faucet off and spun around irritably.

"Can't you people just leave me in…" his voice trailer as he was met with two blue azure eyes.

"Peace," he mumbled.

"Hey," the other said shuffling awkwardly, he brought a Heineken beer to his lips and took a swig.

Sasuke's face hardened. "What the fuck do you want, Uzumaki?" he hissed venom leaking from his voice.

Naruto looked taken aback for a moment before shouting back angrily, "why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being any particular way, why can't you leave me alone," the raven retorted moving to walk past the blonde.

Naruto put his body in Sasuke's way, he was a larger build then the Uchiha, more muscled and just a few centimeters taller, a factor that had always irritated the raven even more so now.

"Get out of my way Naruto," Sasuke hissed.

"I just want to talk," the blonde mumbled, touching the raven's arm slightly.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you!" Sasuke retorted pulling away from the blonde. Naruto dropped the beer bottle, it shattered on the floor, and grabbed Sasuke's wrists and slammed him against the door to the bathroom. Sasuke let a pained noise escape his mouth as he glared defiantly up at the blonde.

"Why'd you come back to Konoha? And that song! Why'd you write a song about our time at Kiba's beach house? Do you know what that could do to my career if details became public!" the raven hissed.

Naruto moved his face closer, he ran a hand through one of Sasuke's bangs. "I missed you while we were overseas," Naruto mumbled. "I regret what happened between us".

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's grasp. "I'm beyond your league now Blondie," he muttered his words like a dagger. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin with his hand and turned his head forcefully to him.

"I just want to be able to talk to you again," Naruto stated his eyes locked on Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke didn't reply causing the blonde to huff childishly with irritation. "Please Sasuke, you don't know how hard its been without you, you're my best friend Sasuke I just want to be bale to talk again like we use to," Naruto stated his words slurred, his breathe was filled with the smell of beer and something else, Vodka? The raven wondered.

"I already told you, I'm beyond you Naruto, you didn't want to talk when we were breaking up, you didn't want to sought things out. You'd just go out and spend your time doing God knows what with you groupies," Sasuke snapped back. "Even now you probably flirt with everything and anything that would spread its legs for you!"

"Says you! Marching around on stage in your fucking underwear!" the blond shouted back.

"That's my job you fucking dobe!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto paused, "still calling me a dobe huh?" he gave a little laugh. "I honestly didn't think I'd ever miss hearing it". Sasuke just continued to glare at his ex-lover. "Are you sure you're too good for me now Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Positive," the other replied curtly. The blond gave a small smirk before his lips came crashing down on the raven's. The kiss was hard and forceful, catching Sasuke by surprise. Sasuke slammed his hands against the others chest trying to shove him away, Naruto had always been stronger then him however and there was little the raven could do. Naruto pulled away releasing Sasuke's mouth.

"The fuck do you think you're-ohhh!" the raven moaned as the blond immediately attacked the sweet spot on Sasuke's neck. Only Naruto knew it was there and the raven truly hated him for it at the present moment.

A loud moan escaped Sasuke's throat as he felt electricity jolt up his spine, the alcohol in his system was making his brain non-functional, heightening every sensation making it feel 100 times better. In his current state Sasuke would happily welcome the attention Naruto was currently bestowing upon him, with every grind the blonde earned a delightful moan from the raven who hadn't had this kind of attention in over a year, ever since he and the blond split up.

However all logic hadn't eluded the raven yet and Sasuke knew that this was very, very bad, what if someone walked in on them, what if it was a media rep! He could already imagine the headlines. "Sasuke Uchiha caught in bathroom scandal with Ex-lover Naruto Uzuzmaki".

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck, grinding his hips painfully into the Uchiha against the door. Sasuke moaned his hands unknowingly having made their way to the blonde's shoulders, now gripping them tightly.

"Fuck it!" the raven hissed, grabbing Naruto's shirt he yanked him into a nearby stall, the blond happily complied, hoisting Sasuke up and pinning him between the wall of the stall and his own torso. The stall door was slammed closed and locked.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moaned again as Naruto's hand moved over the heated flesh of his stomach.

"We…really shouldn't!" Naruto stopped his feverish kissing and let the raven slide down the wall. Sasuke panted attempting to catch his breath, when did Naruto untuck his dress shirt and pull his tie loose?

"Are you," Naruto panted leaning against the toilet. "Still too good for me Uchiha?"

Sasuke bit his lip angry that the blonde could cause such a reaction from him. He knew he should say something witty, fix himself up then storm out. But he decided that when asked he would just blame it on the alcohol, state he had no control over his emotions and that Itachi shouldn't have let him drink so much, or he just wouldn't tell.

Without another second to think it over Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt again and pulled the other towards him, the blond showing no signs of objection. The two quickly moved to undress between sessions of excessive kissing. Soon both Sasuke's and Naruto's shirts lay across the top of the toilet. Sasuke ran his hands down the chiseled chest of Naruto, devouring the sight of his ex, who had obviously taken exercise as a serious hobby whilst being away. The blonde was more built then the raven remembered, whilst Sasuke himself had a toned body, he was nothing like Naruto who now had a definitive six-pack, and a muscled V that dove into his pants.

Sasuke felt Naruto thumble with his own pants attempting to undo the belt of the expensive dress pants he wore.

"Fucking hell, why can't you just wear simple clothing!" the blonde hissed.

Sasuke pushed his hands away and took his pants off laying them atop of their shirts. He grabbed the blond by the hem of his jeans and slowly undid them. Naruto pushed Sasuke's hands away and within seconds he had his own pants off, his skinny leg jeans refusing to go over his shoes as Sasuke's loser dress pant had, resulting in the blond settling for having them sit at his ankles.

Naruto feverishly grabbed Sasuke's mouth and began devouring it once more before he roughly spun the raven around causing Sasuke's knee's to hit the edge of the toilet. Naruto ran his hands slowly along Sasuke's hips.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," he mumbled. Sasuke sighed irritated. Now of all times the blond decided he wanted to back out!

"You've already taken all of my clothes off and gotten me hard and now you're backing out, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" the raven snapped in frustration.

The blonde recomposed himself, yanked down the raven's and his own underwear and pulled the other flat against him. Sasuke felt Naruto's heat behind him and he shivered realizing that the air of the bathroom was exceptionally cold.

"It's going to hurt," Naruto mumbled.

"You better not have slept with any sluts while you were away," Sasuke noted ignoring Naruto's previous statement.

The blonde gave a halfhearted chuckle before pushing into the other. Sasuke hissed in pain, yep it definitely hurt. Well he hadn't expected it not too, after a year without sex and no lube or preparation he hadn't believed it to be magical, but he hadn't imagined it to feel like his first time either.

"Fuck Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, "What are you a virgin again or something?"

"You're not helping," the other hissed still in pain.

Naruto had hoped the raven would adjust but seeing as that wasn't happening he decided to just go for it. In a quick movement he pulled out and gradually pushed back in, earning another hiss from the raven. He continued the slow movement for a few minutes until he noticed the other physically relax and the hisses turn into small moans. Taking this as encouragement he moved faster, causing the bathroom to be filled with his and Sasuke's moans. After a few moments of a slow pace the pain began to fade and the raven urged his ex-lover to go faster.

Sasuke moaned loudly, closing his eyes and focusing only on the feeling of pleasure. "Yes!" the raven cried out, "fuck…there! Fuck me there!"

Naruto complied roughly shoving himself into Sasuke's heat. Soon they both began feeling their climax approaching. "Yes!" Sasuke cried from below the blond as Naruto hit the right spot causing waves of pleasure rush over him.

"Coming?" the blonde questioned between a moan.

"Coming!" the other shouted as he reached climax creating a mess on the floor below him.

Soon after Naruto was pushed over the top, gripping tightly onto the raven's hips as he too was over taken by personal pleasure. Naruto pulled out and leaned against the stall door. Sasuke grabbed his underwear and pants and shakily pulled them back on, feeling dirty as he did so. He pulled some toilet paper from the role and dropped it onto the mess he created on the floor waiting for it to be absorbed.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he sat down onto the toilet seat.

"What?" the blonde asked between pans.

"I just screwed you".

"But it was good right?" the blonde happily perked.

"Only if I didn't catch AIDs,' the raven replied earning him a glare from the other. "Shit I can't believe we did that," Sasuke mumbled.

"What the fucking? Or the fucking in a toilet stall? Or the fucking in a toilet stall whilst at a charity event?" Naruto asked.

"You make everything seem one-hundred times worse," Sasuke grumbled.

"So now that we've uh yeah, what do you say about what I said before, I seriously miss you," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke merely glared at him. "I have to go," the raven stated quickly pulling his dress shirt back on and buttoning it up. He pushed past Naruto out of the stall.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto cried pulling his jeans back up he grabbed his shirt from atop the toilet.

Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom, Naruto quickly following as a man walked in.

"Ahh fuck!" the blond cried as he bumped into the man causing them both to fall to the ground. "Shit sorry!" Naruto exclaimed helping the other to his feet. The man slowly stood up giving the blonde a strange look when he took in his state of dress.

Jeans hanging low on his hips to reveal the waste band of his underwear, shirtless, hair disheveled, and the not so discreet smell of sex surrounding not only the blond but the bathroom. Instantly the man's face lit up.

"oh jeeze, you've fucked someone haven't you Uzumaki!?" he cried happily.

"uh what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You went and fucked someone in a public toilet at a upper class event that was a fundraiser for charity, oh my God this is front page news indeed!"

Then the man out of nowhere pulled out a camera, taking a quick snap of Naruto. It was then that the blond saw the bright orange tag around his neck. The man was a media representative.

* * *

**(1)** I've kept currency as Ryo, as in the anime, however I'm doing it as 1 dollar equals 1 Ryo because I'm terrible at math and it just makes everything easier to understand.


End file.
